


And They Were Roommates

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [14]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College, Jealous, M/M, Roommates, straight roommate worries he's being homophobic realizes he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: creamsodalesbian on tumblr prompted: "idk if you've seen that "straight guy worries he's being homophobic to his gay roommate, realises he's in love with him" thing but.... prompt?"





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in a universe where Simon and Bram meet as college roommates for the first time.

Simon was the greatest guy ever, in Bram’s opinion.

He was funny, talented and extremely kind. He took care of his things and respected Bram’s space. He was everything Bram could ever hope for…in a roommate.

A week after they’d first moved into the dorms, Simon told Bram he was gay.

At that time they had already established many ground rules to their living situation, and one was absolutely no hooking up in the dorm room.

Both of them had agreed without any disagreement, but Simon had taken the opportunity to come out to him.

“Oh,” Bram had said. He was fine with it. He really was.

* * *

Bram was waiting for Simon at the library entrance. He’d forgotten his keys at home and Simon had left an hour later than he had, locking him out. It was fine, Simon’s class only ran half an hour longer than Bram’s did, and Bram had taken the time to catch up on some homework.

He saw Simon leaving the lecture hall, but some guy from the class caught up to him and gave Simon a slip of paper.

It wasn’t a big deal at all, and Bram shouldn’t have given it so much thought, but the act was stuck in his mind. In fact, it just wouldn’t leave. Which was why during dinner he ended up blurting: “So that guy from your Anthropology class?”

It wasn’t even a question, and Bram had no idea why he’d phrased it as such. Luckily, Simon didn’t seem to notice.

“Liam? You know him?”

Bram decided to run with that. “Yeah…he seemed familiar,”  

“I’ll ask him about you,” Simon offered.

“Oh…is he a…friend?” Bram wished he hadn’t left so many pauses between his words, making his sentence way more awkward and suggestive than he ever meant.

“Sort of,” Simon shrugged. “Right now he’s just a project partner, but I guess he’s kind of cute,”

Bram didn’t understand why that statement made him feel sick to his stomach. Maybe there was something wrong with the food. Or perhaps it was something more.

* * *

“Apparently Liam thinks I’m good enough to audition for the upcoming spring play. He thinks I’ll look good in spandex, and that’s the only information he gave me about the play,”

Bram tried to control his breathing, hoping his face didn’t reflect the feeling of disgust that threatened to expose his inner emotional state. He was mad at himself. He never believed himself to be homophobic, he certainly wasn’t raised as such.

But he had no other explanation for why the thought of Liam and Simon made him want to vomit. They weren’t even together, yet still, Bram found himself inexplicably bothered.

* * *

“What’s up kiddo?”

Bram heard Garrett’s familiar greeting over the phone and it instantly made him feel better.

“Hey Garrett, I have something to tell you…and it may sound really weird,”

“Okay?” Garrett responded, waiting patiently for Bram to continue.

“I…I think I’m a homophobe,”

There was silence on the other end and, prompting Bram to say: “Garrett? You still there?”

“Yeah. That’s just…I was not expecting that. At all.”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a terrible thing to say, I just don’t know what to think,”

“About what?” Garrett asked. “Like, what would even make you say such a thing about yourself?”

“Do you remember my roommate?”

“Yes. The guy who replaced me. Isn’t he gay?” 

“Nobody could ever take your place," Bram told him. "But yes, he is gay. And he talked about this guy and I just...

“You hate him?” Garrett interrupted, “I thought the guy was really nice?”

“He is!” Bram said in an exasperated tone. “He’s the sweetest person ever. He’s just so nice and caring and he never complains. He even offers to do the dishes all the time, and helps me with French and…”

“Bram,” Garrett said, cutting him off.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not homophobic,”

“I’m not?”

“No. You’re in love with him,”

Bram would have laughed. He could see himself scoffing at the idea, shaking his head at Garrett even though his best friend couldn’t see him and dismiss the claim.

Except it was true.

* * *

“Hey,” Simon waved, from his place on the couch. “I wanted to talk to you about something,”

Bram put down his messenger bag and sat on the other end of the couch.

“So I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way,”

“What?”

“I know it’s not fair for me to constantly talk about guys to you, especially if you don’t want to hear it. It’s just that I didn’t really do this before in high-school and I thought college would be different but I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable because you’re a great roommate and everything but -“

“Simon. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Not really,” Bram told him.

“Your whole demeanor changes whenever I talk about Liam or…” Simon paused, glancing at Bram. “See. It’s happening right now. You’ve got that little frown line on your forehead,”

“I’m sorry,” Bram apologized, but he realized he couldn’t stop there. Simon deserved the truth. “I have to tell you something too,”

“Okay,”

“So I’ve been going through a lot these past few weeks, and you’re half right. I didn’t like it very much when you talked about a cute barista or Liam…”

He heard a sigh from Simon and quickly continued. “And I was really worried because I thought I was being very immature and hateful for no good reason. But then I realized it wasn’t because of you…or who you were talking about. I was mad…because it wasn’t me.”

Simon gaped at him in shock, staring right at him without blinking.

“I know that sounds incredibly weird and I don’t want to make it weird between us because I really like you both as a roommate and as a person and I’m more likely to ramble when I’m nervous,”

A few moments of stillness passed when Bram finished talking which Simon chose to end the silence with a soft, “Oh,”

Bram felt the weight of the couch shift as Simon moved closer to him, and as he looked up, Simon was right in front of him.

“I ramble when I’m nervous, too.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself,” Bram said, hoping to make his apology clear. “You should totally go out with Liam or that barista or whomever you want,”

“I kind of want to go out with you,” Simon whispered.

“What?”

“Well, it may sound kind of weird, but I’ve had a massive crush on you since the moment I saw you carry in your boxes,”

Bram could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “Really?”

“There was one was labeled ‘ _books_ ’ and another labeled ‘ _harry potter_ ’. I knew it right there,”

“Knew what?”

“That it would be impossible to stop myself,”

“From doing what?” Bram asked once again, “You really should finish your sentences,”

“From doing  _this_ ,” Simon was about to move forward, but hesitated only for a moment, to make sure that Bram wanted this too.

And he did. He’d never wanted anything more.

* * *

“I thought you liked Liam,” Bram said, flipping over the omelet on the pan. They had breakfast for dinner sometimes, and tonight was one of those nights.

“And I thought you only liked girls,” Simon shrugged, “I guess we both were a little clueless,”

Bram laughed, shifting the egg onto a plate for the two of them. “I thought he was your type,”

“Nope,” Simon said as he shook his head in disagreement. “I’m kind of into soccer boys with really nice calves and a knack for fixing all the grammar mistakes in my assignments,”

Bram could feel himself blushing, and it seemed that Simon had noticed. He came up right in front of Bram, kissing him softly on the mouth. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re super cute when you blush,”

“Not really,” Bram confessed, his heart pounding faster and faster with every passing second. He was falling faster than he’d planned. But then again, he could never have seen this coming.

“Well, now you know,” Simon said, pulling out a seat for himself and Bram as they ate. “Hey. I have a question.”

“About what?”

“Well, it’s about one of the rules that we came up with pretty early on, the no hooking-up in the room rule,”

“Oh. Oh!” Bram said coming to the realization and watching the blush rise on Simon’s cheeks as well. It was an insane rule to begin with, Bram concluded.

“We’ll figure something out,”


End file.
